


to sleep;

by hotrodngold (Krystalicekitsu)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/hotrodngold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Blair isn't sure what wakes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to sleep;

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping into The Sentinel fandom with _both_ feet, thankyouverymuch. The title is from the poem 'To be or not to be'. Hence the weird punctuation.

At first, Blair isn't sure what wakes him.

Nothing's screaming ' _danger! warning!_ '. It's still dark outside and the pipes are silent. Likewise, there's no hanging scent of fresh-brewed coffee or bacon and the blankets are still warm where he's cocooned himself in them.

Then it happens again.

Fingers soothing over his forehead, soft pads skimming just at his hairline. Feather-light and unobtrusive. He lays still and quiet and- There it is again, soft and repetitive, like someone stroking the fur between a cat's ears; delicately and tenderly, aware that too much pressure will get you in trouble, with just that hint of awe, that ' _this_ is _mine_?' that borders on worshipful but stays clearly in the realm of reverent cherishment.

Another soothing stroke and Blair can't help the soft sigh, a release of tension he didn't even know was there.

"Sssh, Chief. Just me. Go back to sleep," is whispered gently in his ear and Blair hums and rolls closer into Jim's chest.

"Kiss?" he mumbles, sure that Jim will understand him because Jim _always_ understands him.

And sure enough, Jim shifts above him and there's a soft press of lips above his brow, the tell-tale curve of a smile in the pressure.


End file.
